


Время и место

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Закрой глаза, думай, что вы все еще в Имморталс, когда все было куда проще.





	Время и место

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего из этого не происходило в реальности и не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям.

Карив поцеловал его на пороге комнаты, даже не успев толком закрыть дверь за ними. Брэди подумал, что рано или поздно все закончится тем, что Карив поцелует его или в их раздевалке после игры или сразу после матча на сцене и никто этому особо не удивится.  
От этих мыслей у него всегда появлялось это мерзкое ощущение в животе. Словно там начинала разрастаться черная дыра, грозящаяся его рано или поздно поглотить.  
Карив словно почувствовал, что с ним что-то не так и поэтому его ладони привычно легли Брэди на спину, прошлись вниз от лопаток к пояснице, а потом снова взбежали вверх. Карив гладил его успокаивающе, словно Грима, и Брэди скоро совсем перестало хотеться думать о чем-то кроме языка Карива у себя во рту и о жаре, который волнами стал разбегаться по телу от его прикосновений.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он Кариву, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Прошли месяцы, а поцелуи с Каривом все так же выбивали из его легких весь воздух как хорошая марафонская дистанция у не очень опытного бегуна.  
— Не думаю, — возразил Карив. Его самомнения обычно хватало на всю команду, но сейчас в нем кажется пробило огромную брешь и Брэди это прекрасно видел. Поэтому Брэди взял его ладони в свои и поцеловал. Щеки от этого у него обдало жаром — они были так близки, как не могли отразить ни одни дурацкие шутки внутри комьюнити, но каждый раз делая что-то такое ему становилось не по себе.  
После игры с Династией все в Валиантах кажется чувствовали себя еще хуже, чем если бы проиграли всухую. Проигрывать-то они уже научились. Привыкли выносить это еще на первом стейдже.   
Но перенести почти победу? Ну это теперь была для них неподъемная задача. Это деморализовало теперь почище, чем все возможные сухие проигрыши.  
Это было странно — почти вернуться в старую форму и тут же оказаться снова на том же месте для неудачников, из которого каждый из них силился вытащить Валиантов.  
Он всегда старался думать позитивно. Но пустое лицо Кусты, потухший взгляд Спейса, а теперь еще и пытающийся притворяться, что все прекрасно, но фэйлящий это Карив показывали, каким самообманом Брэди все это время оказывается был занят.  
Мир вокруг них рушился и рассыпался. И чувство, что даже несмотря на это, они с Каривом все еще есть друг у друга, теперь не приносило никакого успокоения.  
Когда все это успело стать таким слишком сложным? Теперь это уже была ситуация, из которой ему будет сложно выбраться без потерь.   
Вот об этом Брэди думал иногда, когда сон к нему не шел ночами. Думал, глядя не так и не разобранную толком свою кровать, чувствуя горячее щекотное дыхание Карива на своем плече или шее.  
— Ты все еще грустный, — сказал Карив, осторожно убирая руки из его.  
— На себя посмотри, — попытался отшутиться Брэди, но это у не вышло. Он чувствовал себя так, словно из него в одночасье высосало всю энергию.  
— Я-то великолепен, — возразил снова Карив, но звучало это все так же неубедительно.  
— Да у тебя уже тилт, чувак, — сказал ему Брэди.  
Карив закрыл за ними дверь на замок.  
Щелчок замка прозвучал для него необыкновенно громко. Как пистолетный выстрел. Брэди вздрогнул от этого звука, а потом развернулся к Кариву, чтобы поцеловать его уже самому — ничего общего с мягкими сладостными поцелуями Карива. Брэди двигала эта чертова черная дыра у него в животе. Страх и растерянность? Ну да, что-то похожее.  
Это был привычный сценарий. Когда им не хватало слов для поддержки из-за языкового барьера, то в ход всегда шли прикосновения и объятия, когда все это переросло во что-то уже совсем не дружеское было поздно разворачиваться или давать задний ход. Он всегда думал, что смог еще тогда просчитать все херовые последствия для них обоих, но теперь время показало как же плох был Брэди в своих математических расчетах.  
Вначале еще в Имморталс все это казалось ему просто неплохим времяпрепровождением. Сейчас подминая Карива под себя на кровати, Брэди старался не вспоминать о том, когда все это сделалось настолько серьезным, а не просто приятным способом им обоим сбросить немного постигрового стресса.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он, думая, что может это не лучшее время, но зато впервые он может это сказать искренне, не чувствуя что черная дыра внутри него становится больше.  
— Ну, а я не каждого зову замуж, — сказал на это Карив.  
 _Равноценный обмен_ , подумал про себя Брэди и рассмеялся. Он уткнулся Кариву в шею, думая, что тут даже не на что обижаться. Типичный ответ Карива. Сойдет за ответное:  _и я тебя_.  
— Это — неправильный ответ, Брэди? — Карив зарылся пальцем ему в волосы. Брэди чувствовал как его член упирается ему в живот и невольно сжал бока Карива коленями только сильнее. Карив под ним очень громко вздохнул. Его пальцы стиснули волосы Брэди и тому захотелось, чтобы тот оттянул его голову назад. Так, чтобы стало даже чуть-чуть больно.  
Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Карив оттрахал его в рот так, чтобы после ему было больно глотать. Но он не был уверен в том, что сможет объяснить что именно он хочет Кариву. Не был уверен, что Карива это не испугает.  
И больше всего он не был уверен в том, что ему это не понравится.  
Мысли, что им это понравится обоим, его пугали еще больше.  
— Мне надо в душ вначале сходить, — сказал он, пытаясь слезть с Карива, но тут удержал его на себе.  
— Ты не плохо пахнешь, не надо, — запротестовал тот, — Брэди, останься.  
— Мы очень долго летели.  
— Но не как Хьюстон.  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Брэди, — повезло, что теперь есть еще большие лузеры, чем мы.  
Карив все же позволил ему слезть с себя, но только затем, чтобы поменять их местами и уложить Брэди на кровать. Сам он опустился на пол между его теперь раздвинутыми коленями.  
— Карив, — Брэди приподнялся на локтях, чувствуя, как пальцы того возятся с молнией на его джинсах, но ни останавливать, ни протестовать он не стал.  
Закрой глаза, думай, что вы все еще в Имморталс, когда все было куда проще.  
Ладонь Карива нырнула под его футболку и успокаивающе легла ему на живот.  
Брэди откинулся назад, на кровать, зажимая себе рот ладонью. Кариву нравилось, когда он был громким, но стены в кампусе команды были считай картонные. Остальные ребята привыкли к крикам соседей во время стримов, но Брэди не думал, что ему удастся имитировать стриминг во время секса. Карив слишком хорошо знал как и что ему нравится и притворяться, что Брэди не кончает, а просто бурно радуется затащенной катке, у него просто не выйдет.  
Он все еще помнил тот вечер, когда они собирались пойти в кино, а в итоге нашли какой-то дешевый мотель, где Брэди чуть не сорвал себе голос и сбил колени, и как ему после пришлось не очень успешно, судя по скептической физиономии Суна, врать что его толкнули в толпе и он не удержал равновесие.  
…Если бы Брэди кусал за тыльную сторону ладони, то прокусил кожу да крови. А так — след с ладони пройдет очень быстро. Как и ощущение, что его тело после оргазма ниже пояса превратилось в желе.   
Карив сплюнул себе в ладонь, потом добрался до нижнего ящика его тумбочки, вытащил моток бумажного полотенца и вытер ладонь от своей слюны и его спермы.  
Нужно было подтянуть джинсы вместе с трусами, но Брэди все еще никак не мог восстановить дыхание.   
Карив после всегда становился немного отстраненным, словно разом забывал что нужно делать.  
 — Мне тебе помочь?  
Звучало тупо. Тупо в контексте их отношений.   
Карив промолчал в ответ и одернул футболку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть вздыбившуюся ширинку на джинсах. Он весь раскраснелся, его рот все еще был слишком яркий, губы — влажными и Брэди снова вспомнил, как парой минут назад Карив не давал ему двигаться, как сжималась его глотка вокруг члена Брэди, и решил, что да, самое время хотя бы попытаться натянуть штаны.  
— А тебе все еще не нужно в душ? — Карив посмотрел на него с подозрением, сильно щурясь. Без очков его лицо выглядело немного непривычно, каким-то слишком уязвимым. Такого Карива мало кто видел. Его, отходящим от посторгазменного блисса, впрочем, тоже.  
— Может только после того, что ты будешь делать дальше, мне надо будет в душ.  
— Можно вместе сходить в душ после?  
— Не в этом доме, — сказал Брэди, садясь на кровати. Карив подошел к нему и Брэди положил ему ладони на бедра, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Хотя иногда Брэди казалось, что может все бы испытали огромное облегчение, если бы они с Каривом как-то обозначили свои отношения официально хотя бы внутри команды. Но это было как булыжник кинуть в витрину. Сколько осколков будет и о сколько осколков они все порежутся.  
— В другое время, — сказал ему Карив и наморщил нос, когда пальцы Брэди скользнули ему под футболку и пощекотали живот.  
— В другое время, — согласился Брэди.  
Он поцеловал ладонь Карива, прежде чем взяться за ремень на его джинсах и начать его расстегивать.


End file.
